Tiberius Rommel
Tiberius Rommel is a tribute who belongs to HawkWD. The creator asks that you do not use this tribute without permission from him. His District partner is _____. Information Personality: Upon a first look, Tiberius appears, at least superficially, to be any other citizen of Panem. He can hold a small conversation, although he grows restless and bored easily. He can even be quite charming and witty when he wants to be, he can easily make friends, they just hardly stick around. Underneath Tiberius' façade of normalcy, is the empty shell of a sociopath. He has a severe case of Antisocial personality disorder, one caused by his turbulent and traumatic childhood. This means his moral compass is skewed, he has no values and no regard the laws Panem sets before him. It's not that he doesn't understand these laws, in fact he considers them a nuisance, something that prevents him from doing what he pleases. Unlike a psychopath, Tiberius is very impulsive and sudden. His criminal acts are NEVER premeditated, he never plans on killing or stealing, it just seems to happen. He isn't sadistic or downright psycho, nor does he enjoy slow drawn out torture sessions, he prefers sudden acts of violence instead. History: Tiberius' life was very unfortunate, filled with abuse, neglect and wickedness, and this has ultimately shaped him into the person he is today. Tiberius was born into what is most likely the poorest section of District 8. He would never meet his father, who ran off the moment he found out Tiberius's mother, Cassia, was pregnant. Cassia was a down-on-her luck seamstress who lived in a filthy tenement building just down the street from a garment factory. This 'apartment' is where Tiberius would spend his early childhood; eating food that was most likely contaminated with rat feces and breathing air that was polluted with the never ending smog that would pour from the district's factories. Cassia worked around the clock in order to make sure Tiberius would at least have some food to eat, in fact, the woman would often forgo her own share of food to make sure he could eat instead. Tragically, Cassia died, due to a respiratory infection, when Tiberius was merely 4 years old. Because Cassia was not around much during Tiberius' life, he merely shrugged when the peacekeepers told him his mother had passed. Tiberius was then moved to a crowded orphanage, where his life continued its downward spiral. The orphanage was poorly funded and understaffed, and the few overseers that did work there were often cruel and abusive. Tiberius, a 5 year old boy, was often subjected to brutal beatings and verbal attacks. When the ordinates weren't distilling "discipline" into him with physical violence, they would be chipping away his confidence and self-worth with caustic insults. The children at this orphanage were not much better, as stated before, the orphanage had little funding, and there was often not enough food to go around. After Tiberius would manage to get his meager share, the older, bigger kids would pounce, punching and kicking him until they could get his food and run off. Tiberius quickly transformed into a malnourished, quiet child who avoided any social interactions. Eventually, one of the orderlies at the orphanage took pity on him and made sure he got his food for a month. After that month was up and Tiberius' weight back to normalcy, the man left Tiberius with one last word of advice, "In this world, the weak don't get to survive, only the strong do. The strong take what they need to survive, and the weak get the scraps. If you don't want scraps for the rest of your life, I suggest you get strong, fast." Tiberius took this advice to heart, as this quote came from the only person (besides his mother) who had ever shown him a speck of kindness or support. The next day, one of the older kids noticed Tiberius' protection was gone, and quickly approached him with intent of taking his food like he had in the past. Instead, this child was meet with a punctured eye. Earlier that day Tiberius managed to get ahold of one of the orderlies scissor, and put it to use. From that day forth, no one attempted to take Tiberius' food, Tiberius took the food from them. Although younger and smaller than many of the other orphanage kids, Tiberius would put his small stature to use; sneaking up on them for a surprise attack and after being reported to the orderlies, he would use his small size and charm to make them believe a lie to avoid getting in trouble. At the age of 12 Tiberius knew the orphanage was not a place for him, so he set out to live on the streets. He lived as a homeless person, in one of the shantytowns outside of the main city. Often, he would have sudden outbursts of anger, with seemingly no cause, and attack someone. He would never kill, but rather rob them, taking everything (Including the clothes on their back). However, eventually, Tiberius saw one of the cruel orphanage orderlies walking down the street. She was a particularly negative figure in Tiberius' life, she was one of the orderlies who loved coming into his room at night and muttering acidic and rude things into his young, impressionable ears. Unable to control his impulses, Tiberius followed her down the dark road and caught her as she was about to reach her apartment building. He grabbed her head and smashed it into the wall repeatedly until she was nothing more than a pulp. Realizing what he had done (He didn't feel bad about it, he was only worried about the peacekeepers catching him), Tiberius grabbed her purse and one of her red earrings and ran off into the night. Now Tiberius had no control over his impulses, anything could set him off to kill. He murdered two more people before the peacekeepers got the DNA evidence to link the crimes to him. By now it was reaping day, and Tiberius ran to the square and volunteered for the games. He could either enter the arena and most likely die (but gain the opportunity to kill without consequence) or certainly die at the hands of angry peacekeepers. He choose to kill again. Skills: Tiberius is extremely strong, he can easily lift the heaviest of weapons and throw hard punches. In hand-to-hand combat or wrestling Tiberius would emerge victorious 99 out of 100 times. He also has no moral compass, which allows him to behave in a way other tributes would not. While one may hesitate before taking another life, giving that tribute the opportunity to regain the advantage, Tiberius would simply kill him, no qualms or second guessing before hand. Tiberius is also decently fast at running, and talented at sneaking around unnoticed. This stealth will surely be invaluable in the arena. Weaknesses: Tiberius is empathetic, he lacks almost all of the emotions most people have. He cannot sympathize or be sympathized for. And while the other tributes at first may like him, their attitudes will quickly change when they realize how bloodthirsty and violent he truly is. He is also very impulsive, he cannot control is impulses to do things and if he wants to kill someone, he is going to kill someone without any regard for what happens next. Finally, Tiberius is a poor swimmer, a current or high wave could easily push him bellow the waves and make him never reemerge again. Fears: This may seem trite or cliché, but Tiberius truly has no major phobias. Of course he has common, milder fears, but nothing that would render him petrified. This is both a blessing and a curse. Weapons: Tiberius' strength causes him to favor the less precise, crude weapons. His favorite is the mace, a bulky weapon that with one swing, he can smash a tribute's skull or rupture their internal organs. He would use a club in a similar way, but it isn't as durable as the mace and therefore he prefers the other weapon over the club. Finally, Tiberius would also consider the axe, another heavier weapon that relies on brute force to end a tribute's life. Tiberius could easily sever an appendage or cleave a head from a body with a single swipe. If no weapons present themselves to him, Tiberius could easily use his fists with deadly skill. Two of his kills back in 8 were done by hand, which proves how easily he could take a life with nothing more than his bare hands. Strategy: *Interview Plan: Tiberius can be VERY charming when he wants to be, and will put this to his advantage. He will charm the Capitol with his wit and decorum, and will convince them that the murder charges back in 8 are nothing but a big misunderstanding. *Alliance(s): Tiberius is unlikely to ally, if he was, it would only be with the careers and only if they approached him first. This alliance with the careers would be unlikely to last very long, as he would most likely kill one, or more, for his amusement. *Bloodbath Strategy: This is when Tiberius will truly shine, he will run to the cornucopia and grab a large weapon and put it to good use. He will attempt to kill as many as possible, the bloodbath is a high adrenaline event and Tiberius would almost certainly want to massacre as many as possible. *Games Strategy: If Tiberius is alone, he will mostly stick to himself, living off whatever he hunts and sponsor items he would receive. If he were to cross paths with another tribute, he would, without a doubt, want to murder them. If allied with the careers he would try to stick with them but, eventually he would end up butchering one or more and be forced into exile. Appearance: Tiberius never cared much for looking prim and proper, and his appearance reflects this. His greasy, unkempt, black hair hasn't been cut in so long it needs to be held back with a ponytail. He has a light, small scar on his left cheek, one left from one of his victims who attempted to fight back. He has pale skin, the skies of 8 being overcast and smog filled almost always. He has extremely dark brown eyes and almost always has a look of boredom plastered on his face. Token: His red earing, the one he took from the woman he killed. He will wear it for two reasons; one, to mock the authorities back in 8, constantly reminding them of his crime and how they will be unable to punish him if he wins, and 2, because it is of a deep sentimental value, it came from his first murder. If anyone insults him for wearing "women's jewelry" he will most likely kill them on the spot. Family Gallery Cassia Rommel.png|Cassia Rommel (Mother, ) Games *Ash to Ashes - 278th Hunger Games (Placed: 26th-2nd unspecified, deceased) Trivia *Tiberius' first name has its roots in the Roman world, while his last name, Rommel, is Germanic. *The reason Tiberius was placed in the Discordia category, or more specifically which disorder he has, is Antisocial Personality Disorder (He falls under the Sociopathic category in this disorder). Category:Males Category:18 year olds Category:HawkWD's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 8 Category:Volunteer Category:HawkWD